


Maybe Eliza's... not an innocent lamb?

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander plays matchmaker, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Eliza’s tired of being the innocent friend. Almost everyone in her friend group treats her like a baby, until she meets Maria.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Maybe Eliza's... not an innocent lamb?

Everybody in a friend group has their roles. There’s always the funny one, the artistic one, the impulsive one, the smart one, whatever. Elizabeth Schuyler was the innocent one. At least, that was the role she was given. 

Now, it’s not that she wasn’t the stereotypical innocent friend. She was sweet, usually slow with adult humor, and a bit naive at times, but it wasn’t her fault! She wasn’t really interested in learning about those kinds of things when she was younger, plus she never really talked to the boys and heard all of the gross stuff that they talked about - which was pretty easily explained by her undying femininity and her later found lesbianism - so it took her a while to actually figure anything out. She wasn’t really mad about it, but it did get a bit annoying when everyone treated her like a child. 

More than anything, she hated how difficult it made getting a girlfriend. Her innocent reputation preceded her, everyone knew about the pure butterfly, Elizabeth Schuyler. Obviously, such a pure soul wouldn't be interested in dating or sex or anything like that, even as a college student, right? 

All Eliza wanted was for everyone to realize they were totally wrong. 

Because everyone treated her like such a child, it was pretty rare that Eliza went out to join her sisters for a game night at their place with some friends, but something that night just told her she should go, so she did. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of seconds before the doting began. 

"Ooh, Eliza's showing shoulders! How scandalous," her sister, Peggy, teased, prompting Angelica, the eldest of the three, to elbow her ribs. 

"Leave her alone, Pegs. You know Eliza doesn't go out much, she can dress up as much as she wants." 

She wasn't really dressed up, it was just a cute top and some jeans, but this was pretty much the reaction Eliza was expecting. She silently sat at their table and eyed the drinks, tempted to pour one for herself if it didn't mean a full night of almost nonstop check ups, a lesson she learned the hard way. So, instead, she distracted herself by focusing on the people in the room. At the moment, it was just her sisters and a couple of guy friends, but there were a few missing, namely Alexander Hamilton. It always made her a little nervous to see whether or not Alexander would show up somewhere since he was the one to, delicately speaking, help assure her that she was not interested in men. The two of them still got along well, but it was a secret from her sisters, one she was sure Alexander would get skinned alive for if they ever heard about it. 

Thankfully, Eliza’s worries were put at ease a few minutes later as Alexander did show up, someone trailing in behind him. 

“Hey, guys, I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a friend from my chemistry lab. She’s basically the only reason I’m passing that class..” 

Peggy smiled and walked over, seeing as this was technically her apartment. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you. I mean, I wish Alexander had let us know that he’d be bringing someone, but you’re more than welcome to stay. We’re just going to play some games, have some drinks, nothing too crazy.” 

Eliza hadn’t really turned to see who Alexander had brought, distracted by a cute cat video, but the girl did have a pretty voice. 

“Thank you. I really felt bad about just tagging along, but Alexander wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

Peggy laughed a bit at that. “Yeah, he can be pushy. I don’t know how long he was flirting with my sister before she just said she was gay.” 

Actually, Alexander was the first person who she ever came out too, only keeping up the flirting act because Eliza grew up thinking that being a lesbian was something to be ashamed of thanks to, again, having absolutely nobody to teach her that it wasn’t. Scratch that - Alexander tried to tell her otherwise, but she had a hard time taking it seriously after seeing the stupid boys in school make a bunch of lewd jokes about the idea, ones that she only understood after Alexander translated for her. But her sisters would never know that. 

“I guess I just made it so painfully obvious, I didn’t get the pleasure of getting that kind of attention from him,” the other girl joked. 

“A guy makes one mistake and he never hears the end of it,” Alexander sighed as he walked into the apartment, exasperated. He sat down beside Eliza and spoke just low enough for her to hear. “I’m not sure what your type is, but I’m sure Maria will fit the bill,” he joked, elbowing her side lightly. 

Eliza just laughed it off. “Not before my sisters scare her off.” 

“I’m serious, she seems really cool, I told her about your sisters treating you like a kid, so she knows they’re mostly just picking on you.” 

As if the offer didn’t sound enticing enough, Eliza turned around and saw probably the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen in her life. She never thought her type would be punk, but between the tight red tank top, black leather jacket, and studded black boots, it was impossible for Eliza to look away. 

“Told you so,” she heard Alexander tease, snapping her back to life. 

“I seriously owe you a thank you later,” Eliza quietly rushed out before quickly standing up and waving. “Uh- Hi.” 

“This is Eliza, she’s the one Alexander wouldn’t leave alone,” Peggy introduced, though Eliza was too caught up in the girl beside her to notice. 

“Hi, I’m Maria. Alexander said you guys were good friends, he’s told me a lot about you,” Maria said, holding out a hand and quite obviously checking Eliza out, making her blush. 

“Uh.. Yeah. Yeah, I’d say we’re pretty good friends,” Eliza said through a small laugh, shaking Maria’s hand. 

Peggy glanced between the two suspiciously. “You’re looking a little red, Eliza. Do you want some lemonade or something?” she asked, ‘lemonade’ being a key word that the three sisters set for trouble. 

“No! I mean.. No, I’m fine.” Eliza’s smiled wavered a bit as her sister embarrassed her. 

Maria quickly caught on. “No offense, but I think your sister can speak for herself. I’m sure she doesn’t need you checking on her two seconds after meeting someone.” 

Peggy crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Eliza, expecting her to back her up. “I’m sorry I don’t want my sister to be uncomfortable. I know how weird she is when people make things sexual, especially strangers.” 

“Actually... I’m fine, Peggy. You don’t have to worry about me,” Eliza assured, feeling a weight being lifted as she stood up to her younger sister. “We’re just talking, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

Peggy seemed shocked, but she didn’t bother arguing. Instead, she just walked away, going back to sit with Angelica. 

“I’m so sorry about her. She’s so overprotective..” 

“It’s fine,” Maria responded, smiling at her. “Alex told me about how they treat you like a kid, it’s just so dumb to me. Like, you’re an adult. You should be able to talk to any girl you wanted and, if I had to guess, you’d be able to to talk to any girl you wanted.” 

Eliza giggled and felt her face burning with a blush. “Yeah, alright...” 

“You say that like you think I’m kidding,” Maria said, making Eliza’s blush burn brighter. “You really are a gorgeous girl, the pictures that Alexander showed me didn’t do any justice.” 

“I wish he’d told me that he was trying to set me up with a really pretty girl like you, maybe I wouldn't be such a dork...” 

Maria shrugged. “I don’t know, I kind of like this dorky Eliza, probably more than I would like a cool, rehearsed version of you.” 

By that point, Eliza’s face was bright red and her heart was beating out of her chest. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked suddenly, quickly adding her next statement before Maria could accidentally assume something. “I mean, like, to go eat or something... I just... I really think my sisters are going to get in the way, even if we are just talking...” 

Maria smiled and nodded. “If you want to, I wouldn’t mind. I just have to let Alexander know he won’t have a ride home.” 

“Oh.. I don’t want to ruin his night...” 

“Just drop me off on the way, this is more important than me,” Alexander said as he walked past the two girls, pulling his jacket back on. He would’ve stayed, but he couldn’t imagine how much Peggy and Angelica wanted to kill him for setting up their sister with a girl like Maria and he didn’t want to stick around and find out. 

“Well, I guess we’re going on a date,” Maria said with a shrug, taking Eliza’s hand and leading her out to her car, Alexander staying just far enough ahead to not interrupt their conversation. 

Once Alexander was gone, the two girls went to a nearby diner for a late night first date, taking the time to learn what Alexander didn’t already tell them about each other - though it was pretty evident that Eliza had a lot more to learn about Maria than the other way around, no doubt thanks to Alexander. 

“It almost feels like I’m not even meeting you for the first time,” Maria joked, hoping Eliza didn’t feel too weird about her knowing so much. 

Eliza laughed at that. “Yeah, if nothing else, Alexander sure is descriptive..” She knew her friend, of course he’d tell Maria every little detail that he knew about Eliza, especially knowing how confident he was about the two of them getting together. “It’s not weird or anything, I know how Alexander can be. If anything, I’m kind of glad he did that.. It’s weird thinking of things to tell you about myself, I haven’t really done much thanks to my overprotective sisters...” 

“Yeah, what’s the story with that, if you don’t mind telling me? Like, it’d make some sense if you were the youngest sister, but Alexander said you’re the middle child, right?” 

Eliza nodded and rolled her eyes. “Yeah and that just makes it that much more frustrating sometimes,” she said with an exasperated laugh. “I mean, it has a really stupid backstory, too. I just didn’t really know anything about sex growing up and they assumed I just wasn’t meant to know about that kind of thing or something,” she shrugged. “In reality, I was ignoring it on purpose, since I didn’t think that sex could be a thing between two girls and I really, really, was not interested in sex with guys.” 

Maria nodded, clearly wanting to say something, though she wasn’t quite sure how to ask it without seeming too intrusive. 

Eliza noticed the look on her face and blushed, knowing what was confusing her. “Alexander told you about us, didn’t he?” 

“Well- Yeah..” Maria smiled apologetically. “I promise I did not ask about this kind of thing, he just does not know when to shut up sometimes..” 

“You’ve got that right. I mean, it’s not something I’m embarrassed about, though. I was just curious and I knew he liked me, so I figured I could talk to him about it since we were already pretty close friends. Things happened and he was pretty chill with the fact that I was gay and explaining it to me..” If anything, she was only embarrassed about how clueless she’d been about those kinds of things, but actively avoiding learning about sex meant actively avoiding learning that she could be with a girl, romantically or otherwise. 

Maria nodded. “It’s good that you have a friend like him, I know a bunch of guys would probably be jerks about that kind of thing..” 

Eliza nodded. “I know.. He’s a really good guy and an even better wingman,” she joked. 

“You’ve got that right,” Maria said, laughing a bit. 

Eliza smiled and watched her for a few seconds before speaking. “Do you want to, like.. Can we go back to your place or something after this?..” She could tell that Maria had come close to asking a few times, but figured she wouldn’t since she didn’t know how Eliza would react. 

Maria began blushing a bit. “You know we don’t have to do anything, right? Like, no pressure.” 

“I know.” 

Once the two finished their late night meals, they went back to Maria’s apartment - thankfully, her roommates were out for the night - and spent the next few hours in each other’s company.

The next morning, or, actually, the next afternoon, Eliza woke up to the sound of her phone ringing nonstop on the nightstand. She picked it up and groaned as she saw the many, many missed calls from her sisters.

“What's up?” Maria asked, having already woken up, though she was content with laying there and playing with Eliza’s hair. 

“My sisters are freaking out... I really don’t want to talk to them right now..” 

Maria tutted. “They might not stop calling unless you do..” 

“I know..” Eliza groaned before deciding to finally answer them. “Hello?”

“Eliza! Where are you? Peggy and I have been freaking out for hours, you never miss our calls.” 

“I just woke up,” she explained through a yawn. “Why are you guys calling so much?”

“We just wanted to make sure you’re okay.. Peggy said you left with that Maria chick that Alexander invited.”

Eliza smiled a bit and put her hand over the one Maria had around her. “Yeah, I did.” 

Angelica paused for a moment, most likely from shock. “And what happened afterwards?.. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m great. We had sex. After dropping off Alexander and getting some dinner first. You guys are just going to have to deal with it because I like her and that’s good enough for me. I’ll talk to you guys later.” She quickly hung up and put her phone down after silencing it, not wanting to hear her sisters screaming from what she assumed they would call an atrocity. 

“Damn,” Maria chuckled. “Someone got brave all of a sudden.” 

Eliza nodded and turned to face her. “Yeah, well, now I have a reason to.” She may have played the baby for her sisters most of the time, but if it meant losing someone as great as Maria, they couldn’t make her if they tried. 


End file.
